This invention relates to a composite yarn construction and cut resistant body protective apparel. The apparel is particularly adapted for use in, for example, gloves, aprons and arm and leg covers used by employees in meat processing or packing plants. In particular, the gloves permit plant employees to more safely and efficiently perform their meat cutting duties while avoiding injury due to accidental cuts from the very sharp knives which they use in their jobs. Protective gloves are described in several prior patents. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,883,898, a protective glove constructed of aramid fiber is disclosed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,963,893 discloses a protective apron and glove constructed of Kevlar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,295 discloses a protective glove which is knitted with some metal or wire yarns and some separate fiber yarns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,449 discloses a protective glove formed of a yarn comprising a core of a flexible wire alongside an aramid fiber strand and wrapped in a conventional wrapping technique with aramid fiber strands. One strand is wrapped clockwise around the yarn and the other strand is wrapped in a counterclockwise direction.
Another technique involves wrapping steel wire around a core yarn or a core yarn with steel, and then wrapping a yarn using conventional wrapping techniques over the core.
Although claiming comfortable wear and flexibility, the yarn constructions described above are, in fact, quite stiff and subject to setting and metal fatigue. The yarn construction and apparel items disclosed in this application utilize a yarn construction which is unique and achieves an enhanced degree of comfort and cut resistance.